


No More Carnivals?

by freelancerPA



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explainations, Fake AH Crew, Los Santos, carnivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Ray, and Ryan tell Gavin why they are no longer allowed at the carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Carnivals?

 

“MICOOL!!” Gavin ran into the living room where Michael, Ray, and Ryan were sitting watching… some shit on tv.

“What?” Michael throws the question over his shoulder without removing his eyes from the screen.

“There’s a carnival in town! Wanna go?!”

“Gee, Gav…” Michael turns to glance at Ryan before looking at Gavin, “but Ryan here got us kicked out of  _ all _ carnivals happening in Los Santos.”

“Wot?! How?”

“They obviously did not appreciate my awesome skills.” Ryan crosses his arms over his chest, joining the conversation. At this point Ray also decides to join, if not to just watch the show that was about to happen. He already knew that it would be better than what’s on tv, so he turns it off and looks toward the three that are currently conversing.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, I won every game I played.”

“You didn’t play any games. All I remember is Ray doing the claw machine while you hit trees with a sledge hammer!”

“Where did you get the sledge hammer, anyhow?” Ray interjects.

“My trunk.”

“Ofcourse.” Ray rolls his eyes as Ryan turns back to Michael.

“I still say that I won the dart toss.” Ryan folds his arms stubbornly.

“Ryan, you hit five fucking pedestrians!” Michael waved his arms slightly at Ryan to accentuate his point.

“Yeah, and everybody else missed them! I was the only one who hit any!”

“You’re lucky we only got kicked out! If you had killed any of them, we would’ve been in prison! Again!”

“Yeah, my aim was a little off that day…” Ryan mumbled with his head hung, sounding very disappointed in himself.

“What?” Michael stared hard at Ryan and laughed, “You fucking psycho, you were trying to kill them?”

“How else would I got the max points?” Ryan asked, lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Michael and Ray looked at each other before bursting out laughing, “Oh my god! You really are a psycho!” Michael laughs out, wiping at his eye.

“It’s okay, big guy.” Ray soothes Ryan who is still slightly pouting, “Maybe you can try again on the next heist.”

“Yeah. So, no more carnivals, huh?”

“No more carnivals.” Ray says as he pats Ryan’s arm.

“You’re all bloody insane.” Gavin looks at the three of them with wide eyes.

“Oh, Gavin. Huh. I almost forgot you were still here.” Ray turns toward his friend, surprise evident in his eyes.

"Forget it. I'm leaving." Gavin throws his hands over his head like he has completely given up as he turns to walk out of the room and Ray just laughs, turning back to watch Ryan and Michael discuss the carnival.


End file.
